Prophecies Fulfilled: Before Hogwarts
by ihatepettigrew
Summary: Everyone that matters in Kass's life is dead. Except for her brother Jake, at least. Now she fights to escape her abusive aunt and uncles house, meeting the Marauders in the process. Will she be able to handle facing Voldemort and his Death Eaters?
1. Chapter 1

Kass Pheone scrambled backwards, taking gasping breaths, anticipating when the pain would be over. She collapsed, head smashing against the glass covered pavement, her blood blending into the red color of her bottom layer of hair, soaking the jet black of the rest of her hair. She knew she was losing consciousness and desperately hoped that her brother, Jake, would make it from their aunt and uncle more unharmed than she was. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she felt a few tears escape her eyelids as screams and shrieks of anger and fear slowly faded. The pain of her bruises, scars, and cuts burned as badly as ever and blood now soaked her whole body.

"Kass! Please wake up," she heard the deperate shout of her older brother, and the corners of her mouth twitched upward in relief, although she was too tired to answer, to even lift a finger. Her skinny, tall body was lifted up, and the remaining flashes of light she could descry from beneath her eyelids were slowly fading into an overwhelming darkness, calling and beckoning to her, and Kass completely lost consciousness recalling what had happened earlier that day.

_"GIRL! GET OVER HERE!" an enraged shout sounded through the door and into Kass's ears, and her eyes shot open, slightly bloodshot, but a nice hue of ice-blue, fading into a silver on the outer edges of the iris. If you could have seen her normally tan skin in the pitch darkness of her room, or as a normal person who happened to walk by would have normally called it, her closet, it would have appeared pale at the sound of the cruel voice. Kass cringed as she stood halfway up, the most she was able to rise, and narrowed her eyes in rage, opening the door. She raised her eyebrows in surprise as she realized the door was unlocked, and repocketed the wand she had taken out in case she would've had to use the alohamora charm, and pushed open the door. It creaked loudly, making Kass jump out of reflex, but Kass felt relieved that she was out of that place, as it was only four feet in length and three feet high and enough to make anyone go crazy. 'But it's not as bad as being near my uncle," a pessimistic voice sounded in the back of her head, and Kass shook her head, wondering why he called her out. Kass and her siblings had been living with her aunt and uncle, who were also their foster parents -- ever since her parents were murdered when she was only one-year-old. Unfortunately, they were Lord Voldemort's top Death Eaters which went unknown by the Ministry of Magic because they were too stupid to understand that anyone working there could possibly be a spy, and probably due to the fact that they constantly bribed the Ministry whenever they had money so they could continue being their Master's loyal spies._

_Kass rounded the corner and the living room came into view. The sight always made her wince slightly. It was tiny, probably because all of her aunt and uncle's fortune had gone to help Voldemort rise to power and bribe the Ministry. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all completely black, except for smudges of dry blood, covering the wall and floor like spots on a leopard. 'Presumably from murder and torture victims of them. And probably me and my brothers and sisters,' Kass thought with a frown on her face for a second before she wiped it off of her face, making it blank. The only furniture in the room was a couch with the stuffing ripping out of it and a few wooden chairs, most of them with a couple legs broken. The few amount of candles only made the room more ominous, leaving sinister shadows imprinted on the walls._

_Kass laid her eyes on the people inhabiting the room. Her last surviving brother – except for her sister who had already moved out -- and her aunt and uncle. Jake's appearance was much like herself, except the red in his hair was in streaks, and it was much shorter. Also, there was no silver in his eyes, just ice-blue. He was four years older than her, making him twelve-years-old, and starting his second year at Hogwarts as a Gryffindor when September came in a couple of months. Her uncle was very tall -- around seven feet -- with strikingly blonde hair reaching his glaring black eyes, much like two black holes, and unnaturally pale skin. His wife looked much the same, hair the same length, but with dyed black streaks, and eyes just as dark, completely contrasting her vampire-like skin color. At the moment, Kass could see her uncle roughly holding her brother by the forearm, them both not looking very pleasant at the moment._

_"Yes?" Kass asked, trying to be as polite as she could to avoid a horrible punishment, although it was very hard to keep a civil tone with her teeth grinding._

_"Be respectful to your superiors," her aunt hissed and began her rant. "And you know exactly why you're here. Did we ever say you were allowed to come out of your room? Did we ever say you were allowed to steal OUR food for dinner, when we have the decency to allow YOU to live, no less in our house, you ungrateful bitch. I know many people who would love to see you dead, and even more who would love to murder you with their own two hands -- which is exactly what you deserve."_

_Kass sneered, and unfortunately her uncle saw her. His face grew red with rage, and he slipped his wand into his hand, raised it and summoned her wand. It was caught in his outstretched hand, which caused Kass to notice that her brother was also wandless. Apparantly his wand had already been taken away._

_"You will treat us with respect," her uncle whispered dangerously, slowly pronouncing each syllable, before screaming, "CRUCIO!"_

_The light shot towards Kass, and before she could move an inch out of the way, or even react at all, it hit her straight in the chest and she fell to her knees, writhing. 'I won't scream,' she thought determinedly, and she bit her lip, soon tasting the metallic taste of her own blood. Her shrieks of pain stopped in her throat went on for seconds, then minutes, maybe even hours, but Kass had lost all track of time, screams echoing in her head, complete agony shooting through every bone, every muscle in her body. Kass was only able to stop from screaming because she was so used to the torture, her aunt and uncle believing it an appropriate punishment since she was three years of age, and it was used on her nearly every time she saw them._

_Relief swept through her body as she felt the curse being lifted and collapsed to the ground, breath ragged. But the relief wasn't long as she noticed Jake across the room from her, the same torture being put to use on him by their aunt. Kass lunged at her aunt from behind, catching her by surprise and knocking her to the ground, ending the curse and leaving her brother catching his breath on the floor, opening and closing his eyes._

_"YOU BITCH!" they both screamed to each other at the exact same time, and Kass was slapped hard in the face, knocking her off her feet, and blood dripping from her cheek from her aunt's long nails. She landed on her wrist, and it snapped with a resounding crack._

_"DON'T ATTACK US!" her uncle roared, grabbing a flaming hot fire poker and stabbing her thrice – once in the stomach and twice in her legs. This was Kass's breaking point as she screamed from the sheer agony, sniffing in the smell of burning flesh. A slicing curse was used on her, and gashes covered her back – then her arms – then her legs._

_"DON'T TOUCH HER!" she heard the roar of her brother and the clang of the poker dropping the ground, but was quickly losing awareness as she felt a swift kick straight into the neck, and then into the jaw, with everything slowly fading… _

"Oh Merlin, is your sister alright? I can't believe she's still not awake," Kass could hear a hushed voice sounding.

"Kass should be okay, possibly even wake up soon," a motherly voice floated into Kass's ears, bringing memories of when she was a baby, of her own mother before she died.

"Thank Merlin, this was one of the worse ones," Kass could hear Jake's voice, and she struggled to open her eyes, but it was in vain. It was too tiring.

"WHAT? This happened before?" she could hear the first girl's voice again, but silence met the question, giving an answer by itself. "Jake, how could you not say anything?" the voice now sounded slightly hurt and_very_ shocked.

Jake scoffed for an answer, "And what would the Ministry do? They are unwilling to believe that the person on the Minister's right hand is doing anything short of perfect. I know. Nothing could be done about it."

Another silence met this relevation, and all she could hear was steady breathing and the slight shuffling of feet. Kass could feel her eyelids become less heavy. Kass struggled, and finally mustered up the strength to open her eyes. As the room slowly came into her view, she held her breath. The walls were a light blue, nearly white, and actually neatly painted without the paint completely chipping off. There was flowers in a vase in the corner of the room, which was brightly lit up, comforting to anyone. She was lying in a large bed with green, fluffy covers. It was the most welcoming room she had ever been in, except possibly she had a room like this when she was a baby, she couldn't remember. It wasn't long before her brother's eyes darted to her and lit up, noticing Kass was awake. He jumped up and rushed to her bed, causing the others to look up at all of the movement.

"Are you alright? Do you hurt at-" Jake began, but Kass interrupted him.

"I'm perfectly fine. You worry too much," Kass said, giving a weak chuckle. She scratched her head, wincing slightly as her arm brushed against a gash where her neck had been kicked. Apparently, not all of the injuries were able to be healed. Kass was still _very_ sore from when the Cruciatus Curse was used on her and where she was stabbed, but other than that, she felt fine, but then again, she was used to these beatings. 'They probably got a healer. Otherwise I wouldn't have healed this quickly, maybe even in a coma again,' Kass mused.

Jake rolled his eyes and responded with sarcasm dripping from his voice, "Yes, you're perfectly fine, which is _exactly_ why you've been unconscious for three days."

Kass's eyes widened considerably, "_Three days? _I didn't think it was _that_ long."

"It's not suprising at all, considering the amount of injuries, old and new, you had, and taking your age into acccount, I am surprised you're awake right now, and even more astonished that you don't have brain damage or permanent injuries," the woman she had heard before replied to Kass's statement.

Kass had been right about her assumptions. The lady looked like a very motherly and sweet person. She looked like she was around thirty-years-old – very young for a witch. She had curly bright red hair, which contrasted greatly with Kass's perfectly straight, dark red and black. Her eyes were a relaxing grey color, and she was short, but not pudgy at all. The girl next to her who Kass had also heard talking had silky black hair, tan skin, and sharper grey eyes. She seemed to be around Jake's age.

"Hi, I'm Andromeda Black," the girl said soothingly, "and this is Mrs. Potter. I'm in your brother's year and house at Hogwarts, and we're in the next city over from where you live."

"Hi," Kass said sleepily, yawning. "Nice to meet you."

"I wasn't able to heal all of your injuries, but most of them. You should be able to walk around soon, maybe even tonight. I have a son your age, and his a couple of his friend's are over, whom he also just met, so you might get along with them," Mrs. Potter told Kass cheerily, but her eyes showed that she felt sad for her.

"Really?" Kass asked, excited at having being able to have a friend. "What's their names?"

"My son is named James, and his two friends are Sirius Black and Lily Evans," Mrs. Potter responded. "I'll let them come up and see you later, if that's okay with you."

"Sure," Kass forced a smile.

"But right now you better get to sleep. Here's a Dreamless Sleep Potion," Mrs. Potter handed her a potion bottle, and Kass felt relieved. She was unable to ever get to sleep without a Sleeping Potion no matter how hard she tried, and unless it was a dreamless then she would wake up only a couple of hours later, sweating and shaking from a horrible nightmare. She had been addicted to the stuff since she was four-years-old.

"Thank you so much for everything," Kass said quietly before downing the potion in one gulp. Instantly everything grew hazy, and Kass met the familiar feeling of the effects of the potion.


	2. Chapter 2

'Where am I?' Kass thought frantically, forgetting the events that had recently occurred, wondering why she was suddenly on a comfortable bed and not squished in a closet.

Suddenly all of the memories rushed back to her and she instantly calmed her tense body and lay back down onto the pillows. Her thoughts went back to reliving her old memories. Her aunt and uncle were beyond cruel, even for Death Eaters. She had only moved to Grimmauld a few weeks before. Kass used to live in America, in a city much worse than that, though for most people that would be hard to imagine. In the city she used to live in, chances are the first time you stepped out of your house you would be murdered or tortured if you didn't grow up there. Any muggle or muggleborn entering the city would be killed by Death Eaters on sight, like some sadistic game, and even got to the point where Aurors gave up trying to save the city and just put some muggle repelling charms on the edges. So much dark magic was in the air that the sun was constantly blocked from view. Only around five children didn't agree with the Death Eaters view in the whole city, and it was heart-breaking to see such young children selling and using every kind of drug, killing and torturing people in plain sight with no one stopping them, most people jeering along with them. Nothing was left unvandalized, and no one was ever safe. Dementors constantly roamed the streets, causing a constant shiver, even on the hottest day of summer.

Though this didn't stop her foster parents from hurting them more. No, they felt that the children deserved it, and joined in on the torture, going so far as to lock them in closets, wandless, and with a few dementors for days on end, no matter how young they were. They beat Kass and her siblings so badly that they would sometimes nearly die, and did it daily. They even killed three of her siblings – two brother's named Justin and Andy, and Andy's twin sister Anna. Sometimes they even kicked them out of the house for a few days, leaving them to fend for themselves, and it was _amazing_ that they didn't die from _that_.

Coming back to the present, Kass glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to her. It was 2:00 A.M. She doubted that anyone else was awake at the moment, and listened for a second to make sure, but the only noise that came was the hooting of owls from outside of the house and the rush of wind. She sighed, knowing that she would never be able to get back to sleep now, unless there was another Dreamless Sleeping Potion. Hopefully, Kass's eyes sped toward the dresser, but, alas, no potion. Kass's eyes felt heavy, and she knew all of the years with no natural sleep was weighing down on her.

Wondering what to do to pass the time, Kass settled on practicing or learning some of the spells of books she had stolen from the house next to her. Sure, they were filled with dark magic, but they also had very useful spells in them. Kass grabbed her wand, which she had just noticed was on the nightstand next to the clock. Reaching into her pocket, she snatched something, around the size of a folded post-it note, and tapped it with her wand. Before she could blink, she was holding a huge book in her hands, leather bound with no title on the cover and about the sized of a cereal box. She read:

'_A pensieve is a great tool for any wizard or witch, as it allows them to review any memory in any point of view, providing a great number of Wizengamont members to conduct fair trials, and many dark wizards to discover their enemies. It is also possible to obtain memories from another witch or wizard, although they are easily blocked by any form of legilimency (see page 968), or it may be distorted with any warning prior to the attack, thus the witch or wizard trying to obtain the memory usually must obtain it by a surprise attack unless retrieved with permission. The pensieve is usually kept in a stone basin, most likely with some link to a ancient powerful event or wizard, and is more a less a potion in which the person or object enters by a simple touch. They will then 'fall' straight into the memory and walk along as they please as long as they don't leave the person's sight who originally gave the memory. A memory is stored into a pensieve by putting a wand to their head, fully concentrating on the certain memory, and on extracting it as they slowly pull the wand away from their temple. Then it is simply set over the basin and falls into the pensieve. Stealing a memory is much more complicated (see page1,481)._

_However, there are negative points to this. If a person is a legilimens, which presumably means they need their memories hidden, then this might not be the best choice, depending on the circumstances, since anyone is able to view the pensieve and travel from memory to memory. But a security measure for this is included in the potion, only allowing the owner to exit with those he/she wants to exit with them. This is done by plainly focusing all of your thoughts on exciting the pensieve, as well as any other occupant. It is very useful since a memory charm can be used against any unwanted person in the pensieve if it is considered necessary. You can also concentrate on whatever memory you wish to travel to to arrive at that particular memory._

_There are very few pensieves, since not many witches or wizards have access to the ingredients, and those who do usually either consider it a waste of time or do not have enough time to create the potion. Only very powerful witches and wizards are capable of casting the spell used on the potion to create the pensieve. The main ingredients are…'_

Listed were the ingredients needed for the potion, going on further to explain how to create it and cast the spell. 'The book wasn't joking when it said it was difficult,' Kass thought, glancing dubiously at the book, soon rolling her eyes at the absurdity of that thought. But she thought she would be able to find all of the ingredients, somewhere in Grimmauld. It seemed like an interesting item to have. Kass noted the page number before flipping through the book to the spells, practicing the ones she needed some work on, like glamor charms and more difficult non-verbal spells and healing charms, though it wasn't long before she became exhausted from the extra energy she was exerting while she should be healing.

Kass cursed at herself for letting herself be so weak, especially in the middle of a war. Or at least the beginning. Most of the aurors didn't know anything about it yet, but attacks were happening everywhere. Two of her friends had been killed right in front of her very eyes from Death Eater raids, causing her other friend to slit her throat while Kass had been helpless to do anything about it, to save any of them. She had to be ready to fight, to get revenge for their deaths, and her family's deaths. Kass wouldn't let them get away with everything they had done to her, she _couldn't_ stand on the sidelines when the war began to get out of hand, when she got just a little bit older. This fierce determination was the only thing that kept her fighting back at her guardians when they beat and starved her.

Kass sighed as she realized she wasn't going to get any better just wasting all her energy, as she felt weaker than ever, and lay down, pulling herself under the fluffy blankets. A armth filled her body and she turned onto her side, facing the clock which now read 4:28 A.M. Kass raised her eyebrows at the fact the nearly two and a half hours had passed. 'Guess I was studying more than I thought," Kass thought to herself. She brushed her hair out of her face in annoyance and lay her head on the feathery pillow, wishing sleep to come foolishly as she knew she would never get to sleep out of her own free will.

Lost in her thoughts, Kass happened to be very surprised when she looked out of the large window into bright sunlight, leaving rays of light on the carpeting. Kass raised her eyebrows and began to climb out of the bed, but quickly jumped back onto the covers as though the floor burned her, wincing as she landed. Her leg felt like it was broken in a few places. Kass gazed down to her leg and saw that it was in a cast and had bandages all over it, blood showing from some places underneath. She figured the skin was probably completely ripped off in many places from the looks of it. Glaring at nothing in particular, she lay back down on the bed.

"Now this is just _wonderful_. Of course I _just_ missed the spell for regrowing skin. Now I can't walk for a while, which means I'm stuck in bed. _Great,_" Kass said bitterly.

"It's not very good to talk to yourself. People might think you're crazy," Jake walked into her room, grinning slightly at her expense.

"This isn't funny. My leg hurts like hell now the potions wore off. And, by the way, what are you talking about 'think I'm crazy'? Everyone already _knows_ that I'm crazy," Kass said in a completely serious voice, though obviously pretty annoyed.

Jake simply rolled his eyes and tossed her a vial of a shimmery blue potion which Kass had just noticed he was holding, "Here, this will temporarily end the pain, but it will come back later, and apparently it's too dangerous to take to many of these potions in such a short amount of time, so you'll have to wait a few hours after the potions stopped working before you can take another."

Kass groaned before sitting back up, "When can I get out of here?"

"I don't know," Jake shrugged, "Probably a few days if Mrs. Potter lets you. She's ranting about keeping you in this room for a month, but I don't think she's going to do that. Anyway, we can't since we need to leave in a few days so we don't put them in danger."

"Oh, yeah. We really need to get back there, I mean, how long have we been gone from the house?" Kass whispered softly, talking not to Jake, but to herself.

It's not that Kass actually _wanted_ to go back to that house. It was exactly the opposite; the house made her life a living hell, and she wasn't going to go forgiving them anytime soon. Actually, she would be perfectly fine if the died, and would be jovial at the opportunity to murder them herself with her bare hands after everything they had done. But it was too dangerous. All of the Aurors, the Ministry and Minister, and all of the Death Eaters were at her aunt and uncle's command, as long as it didn't conflict with Voldemort's orders. In addition to this, they were too lazy to do any work themselves. Obviously, this caused Jake and Kass to be their own slaves, and source of amusement when they were stressed and needed someone to torture. They considered house elves to be 'filthy creatures, much more unfit to do work than a _human_' and it was 'a pity they had to outlaw human slavery so soon'. Of course, this view was held by many Death Eaters, though few actually carried the practice out.

And back to the point, they kicked the two children out of the house often with the intent for them to return in no more than a week, and if they ever happened to die, well, then the two Death Eaters would just have to find a couple new slaves. But under _no circumstances_ could they run off and find a new home, leaving them to go through all that trouble to find slaves. And the threat for if they did reach word that Kass and Jake _hadn't_ actually died, but, Merlin forbid, actually _found a loving family_ would be dire, and that family would be instantly tortured and killed, and the children would 'receive a beating beyond their imaginations'. So, they obviously had no choice. They would need to leave within a few days.

That single thought made Kass very depressed, and she slumped against the pillows once again with a scowl on her face. She had been hoping to stay much longer than that. But that feeling didn't last long, as just at that moment the door opened to reveal three arguing people.


End file.
